Poker Game
by Jedi Knight Cheeze
Summary: It's good to talk with old friends every now and again. Even if they are horrible poker players. Pre-GS4, OneShot, companion piece to Turnabout. Will eventually become a chapter of it.


Phoenix Wright was attempting to play the piano.

And, as usual, it wasn't going well.

He played his one song, the one that patrons of the Borscht Bowl Club were probably sick of at this point.

He was growing sick of it, too.

After all, he wasn't really a piano player.

And it was because of this that when the head waitress started to walk up to him, he felt his spirits lifting.

"You have a customer," she said as she came to a stop next to him.

He sighed. "Finally."

As he stopped playing, mid-song, several customers turned to give him looks.

The head waitress rolled her eyes. "Finish playing the song first, honey," she said, before walking away.

He smiled sheepishly and turned back to the piano. The customers got a much faster version of the end of the song than usual before he stood up and walked to the door of the hidden room. He looked over at the waitress.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I think you can deal the cards on your own this time," she replied. Seeing his confused look, she added, "You'll see."

He shrugged. "All right, then." With that, he headed down into the room.

Phoenix's poker games were the highlights of his evenings. Piano was hell, and when he wasn't playing, he was sitting around doing nothing. But the poker games were fun. They were also the real reason he was employed. As long as he kept winning, he could stick around. He hoped, as he always did, that this opponent wouldn't be too much of a challenge.

He needn't have worried.

As he reached the landing of the stairs and turned into the room, he found Miles Edgeworth waiting for him. He stopped.

"Edgeworth? What are you doing here?"

Edgeworth sighed. "Hello to you too, Wright. Yes, it has been a while."

Phoenix grinned as he sat down. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

"You asked me to come, if you don't recall."

"Yeah. Two weeks ago."

"I, unlike you, still have a real job."

Phoenix grimaced. "Don't remind me."

They sat in silence as Phoenix dealt the cards. Then, as they picked up their first hand, Edgeworth spoke.

"What did you need?"

Phoenix examined his hand. "I'm close, Edgeworth. _So _close. Check."

"Check," Edgeworth said, then continued, "And this time is different from all the rest because…"

"Because this time, I'll have a secret weapon."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Just listen. He's got a protégé now. His name's Apollo. I haven't met him, but I've heard all about him."

"Still have your spy network out there, huh?"

"If by spy network you mean Ema, then yes. But she hasn't had to snoop into this for me. It's not exactly information Kristoph feels like he needs to withhold."

"You still meet with him, then."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. The friendship is bogus to him, I just don't think he knows I feel the same."

Phoenix discarded three cards and drew. He grinned. Edgeworth did the same, but with a frown at the end.

"Check," he said.

"Raise," Phoenix said, throwing a few chips in. Grumbling, Edgeworth called.

"What is it about this kid that makes you think he can help you?" he asked.

Phoenix shrugged. "I don't know. It's just…from the way he sounds…he kind of reminds me of _me_."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "Well, that settles it, then."

They put their hands down on the table. Phoenix had won. He collected his chips, then went on, "I'm serious about this. Seven years, Edgeworth. _Seven years _I've been working towards taking Kristoph down. I really think Apollo can help me finally make it happen."

"But will he want to?" Edgeworth said. "Kristoph _is_ his mentor. Would you have taken Mia down, if you thought she had done something like this?"

"I don't know," Phoenix admitted. "But I won't know what he'll do until I try."

"Wright," Edgeworth said, as Phoenix dealt a new hand, "Just because you catch Kristoph doesn't mean you'll get your badge back. You know that, right?"

There was a long pause. Then…

"Yes. I don't think I ever really expected to. But at this point, it doesn't matter. Regardless of what happens to me, something has to be done about him. Raise."

"Already?" Edgeworth asked.

Phoenix shrugged. "It's a good hand."

Edgeworth sighed and put his hand down. Phoenix collected the pot.

As Phoenix dealt the cards again, Edgeworth said, "I still don't know exactly what you're planning on doing to catch him. Check."

"Well, I don't either. Check."

"Oh. Well, that's wonderful."

"I'm waiting for the opportune moment."

"And when is that?"

"…I'll know it when I see it. Raise."

"Haven't you been collecting evidence against him? Can't you just take that to the authorities? Call."

"I would. But I don't think I most of that was collected legally."

"…I didn't hear that."

"Well, a lot of the work I've done is getting to know him and his ways inside and out, so I'm ready for anything when the time comes."

"Will it be enough?"

"One can only hope. I don't know how I'll bring him down, or what I'll use…but I'm telling you, I think we're almost there."

They laid down their cards, revealing another Phoenix victory.

They played one more hand, mostly in silence.

As it ended, however, Edgeworth asked, "What about your other plans? Are you still planning on bringing back the jury trial?"

"Yeah, Phoenix said, "And I'll definitely need your help there. But Kristoph first."

There was a pause before Edgeworth asked, "Have you spoken to Maya or Pearl lately?"

He saw Phoenix hesitate, and added, "Iris?"

"I've been really busy lately."

"Busy playing piano?"

Phoenix glanced at Edgeworth and found his friend fixing him with a stern look.

"I know what's going on here, and you need to stop."

Phoenix frowned. "I know what I'm doing."

"We've been over this before. The longer it takes you to do this, the more it consumes you. I'm telling you this as a friend. He took your badge, Phoenix. Don't let him take your life, too."

Edgeworth stood up. "I better get going. Tell Trucy hello for me."

Just before Edgeworth began to climb the stairs, Phoenix said, "I'm going to do it, Edgeworth. I may not know how, but I will get him."

Edgeworth nodded. "I know."

And he left.

* * *

**This will probably eventually become part of a multi-chapter fic, but I liked this scene idea, so I wrote it by itself. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are loved!**


End file.
